Cinderelly CinderellyHogwarts style?
by grr-krissy-grrr
Summary: Hmm..as they all say...I suck at summeries. Basically its Cinderella in a Hogwarts format. Its rated PG13, just in case. Pleassse read and review, :D and pleaseeee read the an on the second chapter :)
1. bahh! only one chapter people!

DISCLAIMER: Do I look like JK ROwling? Does my writing look like theres? NO!!! so..if you wanna sue someone...sue someone who didnt write a disclaimer :D  
  
(A/N..well as you probably read in the summary..which I suck at btw..this is Cinderella in the Hogwarts format, lead roles played by James and Lily. heh I originally did this for a contest at work..but everyone there liked it so ..yeah. Anywayz...My proofer really didnt like some parts so there are a few parts I skipped to get the story moving. this is a complete story, no more chapters will be uploaded. I am thinking of doing another though so..yeah Read and Review!!)  
  
Cinderelly Cinderelly......Hogwarts Style?  
  
Lily Evans sat in the common room, contemplating what to wear to the ball on Saturday night.   
  
"Hey Lils, whatcha doing?" Remus asked, coming up behind her.   
  
"Hey Rem, nothing much, just trying to figure out what on earth I am going to wear to that stupid ball on Saturday" she answered, making a face. He smiled and sat down next to her.  
  
"Why don't I help you? I am sure I can think of something suitable."  
  
So there they sat, pondering and brainstorming, trying to think of something original but something that no one else would be wearing. Suddenly Remus sat straight up and snapped his fingers.  
  
"I got it!!" he yelled excitedly, hopping up and dancing around the room.  
  
"Oh do tell, don't keep me in suspense." she said sardonically.  
  
"What is your all time favorite fairy tale?"   
  
"Cinderell-....wait a minute..your not thinking what I think your thinking are you?! I cant go as Cinderella, that costume is waaaaaaay to expensive! Im not rich ya know." She said in despair.  
  
"Hahaha!! I just so happen to have something that may help! Hurry, run upstairs and get me a dress of yours, doesn't matter what it looks like. Also get me some of your shoes..and a necklace and some earrings!!" He said excitedly. Suddenly Lilly burst out laughing. Remus looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "What happens to be so funny?" He demanded, getting an indignant pose. She pointed behind him to a giggling group of first year blonde girls, some pointing at him, some laughing hysterically and some with an utterly horrified look on their face.  
  
"So Remus, are you going cross dressing to the ball on Saturday?" she asked, laughing even harder.  
  
"Oh stuff it up you're a...umm...nose and go get me the friggin things I asked for." he said, turning to glare at the dumbfounded first years.  
  
(A/N...ok so I was going to go into more detail about how Remus magically turns her into Cinderella, therefor making him her Fairy Godmother...heh I thought that would be funny but I had a friend read it over and she was bored to tears...so onward we skip to the night of the ball and James and Sirius getting ready.)  
  
"Hey dawg, sup?" Sirius asked James, pretending to be cool. James started to laugh, and cut himself with his razor. "Dammit Padfoot, look what you made me do now! Grr."   
  
Knowing that laughing at James would probably just piss him off more..he changed the subject.   
  
"Think you will see anyone you like tonight?" He asked..  
  
(A/N ok, I am female...I am not even remotely close to being tomboyish , nor do I pretend to know what guys think or would talk about. This is just my take on what they would be talking about if I was indeed there. So ...yeah...onward!)  
  
"I don't know man, I am not really looking for a relationship. Its too soon after Krissy. She was really special..and now she is no longer here. I need some time I think." James answered, getting a far off look in his eyes.   
  
(A/N heh..that's my name..yes indeedy it is...I feel so special *wipes a tear* I would like to thank the academy... )  
  
"Well, man she is gone. You need to move on to greener pastures and all that junk." Sirius said, walking out of the bathroom.   
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
THE BALL  
  
James and Sirius walked into the ball, noticing how the placed looked...well the only word to describe it would be magical..but there is no pun intended. James glanced around for Lilly, his long time best friend (female wise). They had been friends since the third year, when he had gone to her for help with his Potions and Spells. She had long ..(and by long, I mean long as in shoulder length..but not medium, just long enough to be long..but not obscene.)..red hair, that curled naturally at the ends. Sparkling green eyes, a small, pert, upturned nose, and a dazzling smile added to her beauty. She was smart, and pretty, and funny and modest, which is what most guys would kill for. He enjoyed talking to her about everything, from school to who he liked or who she liked, to Quidditch. She could always make him laugh, even if he was in a foul mood.   
  
Not spotting Lily anywhere, he instead walked over to Remus. He noticed Remus looking at the door anxiously as if waiting for someone special to walk through.   
  
Suddenly, everyone stopped talking, and just turned and stared to where Remus was looking. James spun around and in the entrance way was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She took his breath away. Wearing a beautiful blue gown, with lacey flowers down the skirt, and beautiful red hair, piling on top of her head, looking like it was held up by a tiara, in walked this girl in a Cinderella costume. She had bright blue, sparkling eyes, but the rest of her features were hidden behind a mask.   
  
"Who is that?????" Sirius asked, looking in astonishment at Remus and James.  
  
" I have no idea," James replied.  
  
"Well, I saw her first, and according to number 18 in the Marauders hand book, I get to be the first of us to ask her to dance." Sirius said, skipping off toward Cinderella.   
  
"Hi." Sirius said to Lily.  
  
"Hey Siri, whats going on?" She asked nonchalantly, hoping he wouldn't laugh at her costume. 'If he laughs at me I swear to god Remus will die a horrible, fiery death.'  
  
"You know my name?" He asked in astonishment. She looked at him in surprise and suddenly smiled. He really had no idea who she was.  
  
"Well of course I know your name, I am in your house. Even if I weren't, I think everyone knows who you and James Potter are." She said evasively.  
  
"Well that's great! You can tell me your name while we dance!" he said, grabbing her hand and whirling her to the dance floor.  
  
"Nope, I can't"  
  
"you cant...what? Dance with me?!"  
  
"No doofus, we are already dancing. I cant tell you my name. That would completely spoil my fun. You will find out soon enough."  
  
Hours passed, with Lily being asked to dance by almost every boy in the room. She felt like her feet were going to somehow detach from her ankles and start kicking her in the bum for dancing without even a break. After politely telling one of her dance partners that she was going to sit the next one out, she walked over to a table and plopped down.   
  
"Hey, you look like you could use this." James said, chuckling while he handed her a glass of punch and sat down. She gratefully took a long drink and closed her eyes, letting some ice melt on her tongue.   
  
"You have my everlasting thanks" she said dramatically, and thus starting an easy going chat.   
  
They talked and laughed until the very last song was announced. He stood up, as did she, thinking he was going to go find his date and dance the last dance with her.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked, startling her. He held out his hand. For a moment she wasnt sure if she wanted to explore these odd feelings she was having. Then she smiled and placed her hand in his.   
  
They danced the very last song, a slow song, still quietly talking. "So what house are you in?" he asked, realizing that not only did he not know that, he didn't even know her name.  
  
"Griffindor, same as you." she replied, laughing, still shocked at the fact that they really didn't know it was their 'Lilikins'.   
  
Suddenly the clock started to chant midnight, and she realized that this spell Remus had made would only last for another 20 minutes or so.   
  
"Oh my God, I have to go, right now. Um...it was nice talking and dancing with you James. See you tomorrow." She said, turning and starting to walk out of the hall.   
  
"Wait!!" He shouted. She turned and looked at him inquisitively. "I don't even know your name...how will I know its you?"   
  
"Listen with your heart and it will tell you." She smiled, whirling around and jogging out of the hall.   
  
The next day, Lily walked into the common room and sat down at a table to read and do some homework she had been putting off.   
  
"Hey Lils" James said, flopping down next to her.   
  
"H-hi James." she said shyly. "Did you have fun at the ball last night?"   
  
"Ohhhhhh my god, Lily I met the girl of my dreams last night. She wouldn't tell me her name but I just found her!" he exclaimed, sitting up straight and turning to her.   
  
"Oh James, I didn't think you would figure it out! Does this mean you know I was Cind-..." she trailed off when Ainsley Hayes walked over and daintily sat on his lap. "Whats going on?" she asked in confusion.   
  
"Well this morning at breakfast, where were you by the way? Anyway, this morning at breakfast, I asked everyone in the hall if they knew who the girl had been, dressed as Cinderella. Ainsley and her friends popped up and said that Ainsley had been dressed as Cinderella and that she had been the one that I gave the punch to, and talked to the rest of the night. Well, immediately I asked Ainsley to be my girlfriend." James said proudly with a big smile on his face. Ainsley looked at him with a goo-goo expression and then looked at Lily with a venomous glare. 'If you ever tell him the truth, I will make you pay dearly' is the message Lily got.   
  
"Umm...that's great James. I have to go, talk to you later." She said, jumping up and walking to the boys dorms. "Oh Remus!!!!!!!" she cried, the tears starting to fall. He looked up in surprise and said "Whats wrong Lily?!"  
  
"Its James.." She sobbed. "He thinks Ainsley Hayes was Cinderella last night. And I cant tell him the truth, she would kill me and he would laugh at me. Why is life always so unfair??"   
  
(A/N Well..I was going to continue with this self pity party..but my proofer was falling asleep through that part as well..so On we skip to the groups seventh year!)  
  
Lily stood at gate 9 3/4. She looked at the Hogwarts express and thought 'I cant believe this is my last year at Hogwarts. It went by so fast.' James and Ainsley were still dating, which was shocking to everyone because she was a major skank and he seemed like he couldn't stand her. Lily had decided to move on. She had gotten a boyfriend, the likes of whom James could not stand. Truth be told, she didn't like him much either. The problem was, every time she tried to break up with him, he would curse her with a memory spell, completely erasing whatever memories she had of ever wanting to break up with him. The guys were worried, as it was not like Lily to stay with a prat for so long, let alone proclaim to love him. They knew he cheated on her constantly, they knew he had even slapped her once. But there was nothing they could seem to do about it. Every time they approached her about it, she just laughed and asked what the joke was. They knew he was using magic on her somehow, they just couldn't figure it out.   
  
"LLLLLLLLilykins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius shouted in joy, running down the tarmac and tackling her.   
  
"Siri...get...can't....air....air!!" She gasped, trying to shove him off of her. James leaned down and pushed Sirius to the side, helping Lily stand up. She gasped, trying to get air back in. Then she looked at Siri and slapped him upside the head. "You saw me yesterday, doofus! Geeze, I think you broke a rib or two."   
  
Sirius grinned sheepishly and put his arm around her shoulders. "You know I cant resist touching your fine self Miss Lily." he said in a wicked voice. Everyone laughed.   
  
Suddenly Ainsley came up and glared daggers at Lily. "What do you think your doing, talking to MY boyfriend and hitting his best friend?!" she stomped closer to Lily so they were practically nose to nose.  
  
"Didn't I tell you last year that if I saw you talking to MY Jamsie then I would make you regret it??" she hissed. Suddenly Sirius stepped in front of Ainsleys face.   
  
"I suggest you back off Ainsley. Right now. Before I make you the sorry one." he said threateningly.   
  
She looked up at him and glared. She was always glaring. Sirius bet that she stood in front of the mirror for an hour each morning, practicing her glare, to make sure it was just perfect.   
  
"Come on Jamsie. I need help with my bags." She said, sniffing and turning to walk away. Instead, she found herself face to face with a VERY pissed off James.   
  
"You told Lily what last year?" He said in a very calm and quiet tone.   
  
"W-well James..um.. You see ..she was trying to steal you from me! I know she was." Ainsley said, stuttering in fear. She had never seen James angry and she hoped that she never would again.  
  
"So, please enlighten me Ainsley. How was she trying to steal me and exactly what did you say to her to make her ignore me for the rest of the year?" His voice steadily kept getting quieter and more lethal.  
  
"Uh..um..I just told her that you were in love with me and no one else. And that if she tried to break us up, then I would make her regret it." Ainsley said defiantly. 'What did she have to be afraid of anyway?' She thought. 'He can't do anything to me.' well...she thought wrong. James grabbed her by the elbow and looked at his friends. "I need to talk to Ainsley alone for a little while guys. See you at school, if not sooner." He said, stalking away, towing Ainsley with him.   
  
"Wow." Lily said, somewhat frightened by James. " I have never seen him angry."  
  
"Yeah, let me tell you, it is NOT a pretty sight." Sirius replied, laughing. "Come on Miss Lily, we have to get on the train, its leaving in exactly one minute."   
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
"Well look who was returned!" Sirius said, jumping up and patting James on the back. "How'd it go Prongs?" He asked in mock sympathy. James sat down next to Lily and looked her in the eyes.   
  
"Lils...why didn't you tell me that she said that crap to you?" He looked almost...hurt.  
  
"I-I'm sorry James, I didn't want to cause a fight." she said, looking down.   
  
"Well you should have! Geeze can you believe that I even dated her? Let alone for such a long time?! She is definitely not my Cinderella." Remus grinned and kicked Lily.  
  
"Hey James! I know who your Cind-" he was cut off there by Lily's foot, kicking him hard in the shins.  
  
Glaring at him, Lily said "Im sure she's out there, James."  
  
"But how will I find her? She never even told me her name." He said despairingly.   
  
"Well..sometimes you don't need to know her name. Just look with your heart, not with your mind."  
  
James looked at her in a funny sort of way, remembering what Cinderella had told him when he had asked her name...so long ago.   
  
*~~*~~* flashback *~~*~~*  
  
Suddenly the clock started to chant midnight, and she realized that this spell Remus had made would only last for another 20 minutes or so.   
  
"Oh my God, I have to go, right now. Um...it was nice talking and dancing with you James. See you tomorrow." She said, turning and starting to walk out of the hall.   
  
"Wait!!" He shouted. She turned and looked at him inquisitively. "I don't even know your name...how will I know its you?"   
  
"Listen with your heart and it will tell you." She smiled, whirling around and jogging out of the hall.  
  
*~~*~~*end flashback *~~*~~*  
  
'What are you thinking?! Are you mad???? This is Lily. Your best bud since year three! It couldn't be her!' James asked himself.   
  
'And why not? She's smart..pretty...beautiful as a matter of fact. She makes you laugh just as hard as Cinderella did...' another voice in his mind argued.   
  
'It is NOT Lily and that's that.'  
  
'How do you know for sure?'  
  
'I don't, but I know that I would have recognized Lily. This girl had blue eyes.'  
  
'Uh huh..and of course there is no way to change your eye color for a night? *coughcontactscough*'  
  
'Oh go away. Ya bother me.'  
  
James shook his head and returned to the conversation.   
  
"So....what happened Jamsiepoo? Are you two still together?" Siri asked, fluttering his eyelashes at James.  
  
"Don't be a prat, of course we aren't together. I cant have her threatening my best girl now can I?"   
  
The whole room burst into cheers and applauded.   
  
(A/N ...is it just me..or is my proofer really NOT into the small details and conversations and such? She was snoring through this part as well...so...yeah.)  
  
(A/N heh sorry guys . Gotta set the plot. So it's the night before the ball and James is pacing his room, trying to figure out two things. 1. Who the hell does Lily love and why isn't she with him. And 2. Will Cinderella be at the ball again?)  
  
James paced. He always did that when he was agitated. He was currently wearing a whole through the red plush rug in the common room. Remus walked up and sat down on the couch, watching him pace.  
  
"Do you have to stare at me like that Remus? Im trying to think." James snapped. Remus only smiled.  
  
"Think about what?"  
  
"Hey! Maybe you can help me. Who is Lily in love with?" James asked, sitting down on the couch next to Remus.  
  
"I know who, but she swore me to secrecy."   
  
"Well...why isn't she with him?"   
  
"Because he has no idea that she likes him. And she knows for a fact that he has never thought of her that way." Remus replied, shaking his head at James and his utter stupidity towards women.  
  
"What kind of dolt wouldn't want to be with Lily!?" he asked, outraged on her behalf.  
  
"Come now James, not everyone is as fond of her as we are."  
  
"Well, I think you should tell me his name, so I can go and beat some sense into him." James said, jumping up and starting to pace again.  
  
"Now why would you want to do that to someone you love so much James?" he asked, giving poor James a hint.  
  
"Someone I love?! Its not Sirius is it?? Because I swear to God, if it is.."  
  
"No dumbass it is not Sirius. Nor is it me or Peter."  
  
"I don't understand..you guys are the only three guys in the world that I would admit to loving (like brothers of course) next to myself." Remus shook his head and stood up.   
  
"Think about it a while James." saying this, Remus departed.  
  
James sat down and replayed everything that was just said.  
  
'Well, I think you should tell me his name, so I can go and beat some sense into him."  
  
"Now why would you want to do that to someone you love so much James?"  
  
"Someone I love?! Its not Sirius is it?? Because I swear to God, if it is.."  
  
"No dumbass, it is not Sirius. Nor is it me or Peter."  
  
"I don't understand..you guys are the only three guys in the world that I would admit to loving (like brothers of course) next to myself."  
  
Suddenly James bolted upright. 'She loves me?!' he thought. 'No, that's not possible. Lily is my best friend, if she felt that way, she would be honest.'  
  
'Are you so sure?' asked that annoying voice.  
  
'Of course I am sure! She doesn't love me, I am positive of that.'  
  
'What makes you so sure? Have you ever really looked at how she is around you? What about how she looks at you?'  
  
James sat there, dumbfounded. Then a thought occurred to him. Red hair...sparkling green eyes...adorable pert nose...could Lily be his Cinderella? Suddenly her words from the beginning of the year came back to him.   
  
*~~*~~*flashback *~~*~~*  
  
"But how will I find her? She never even told me her name." He said dispairingly.   
  
"Well..sometimes you don't need to know her name. Just look with your heart, not with your mind."  
  
*~~*~~* end flashback *~~*~~*  
  
'No...it cant be. Its impossible. She wasnt even AT that dance. Was she?' he thought.  
  
'Did you ever stop and ask her if she was at the dance and what she went as?' said his pain in the arse voice.   
  
'Well no..not exactly. '  
  
'So go and ask her.'  
  
James hopped up and went to the library, where he found Lily reading "Cinderella" ..coincidence? I think not...  
  
"Hey Lils. How are you?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant.  
  
"Hey Jamie. Im super spiffy thanks, and you?" she replied, glancing up from her book and smiling.  
  
"Um...im having a bit of trouble..uh.." 'Think fast James, think fast' "thinking of a costume to..wear to the ball! And I was wondering...did you go last year?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. It was sooo fun. I cant wait for this years."  
  
"What did you go as?" He asked, all the while thinking 'Jackpot!'  
  
"Uh..I don't remember...a princess or something.."She replied, looking away and blushing.   
  
His eyes widened in astonishment. "Ok thanks Lils, bye!!" and he raced out of the library.  
  
'Oh my God!! It was her!! I don't understand...why didn't she tell me the next day?'  
  
'You mean the day that you plopped down next to her and snogged for a few hours with Ainsley?'  
  
'Ohhhh that's right. Ookay then...what do I do now?'  
  
James sat in the boys dorm room on his bed, wondering what he should do about Cinderella/Lily. It occurred to him that he should be mad at her for keeping such a big secret from him for so long. Especially when she knew that he was looking for her after the Ainsley fiasco. But somehow, he just couldn't be mad at her. After all....he probably wouldn't have believed her or anyone else who would have told him that. It was still inconceivable that his Lily was actually his Cinderella. Suddenly James was interrupted from his thoughts by Sirius coming in. He took one look at James and burst out laughing.  
  
"What?!" James cried. Still laughing, Sirius walked over to the bed and flopped down.   
  
"You look like someone just told you that you inherited the Golden Gate Bridge." he replied "You almost look...stupefied. Whats wrong with you?"  
  
"I just found out who Cinderella is."  
  
"Oh my god!! Who!?"   
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"  
  
"Give it a shot.."   
  
"Lily Evans." At this Sirius shot up off the bed and burst into gales of laughter.   
  
'He has the most annoying laugh of anyone I have ever heard.' James thought in petulance.  
  
"Hey Padfoot?" James said.  
  
"Yeah Prongsy?"  
  
"Shut it." James said with a deadpan expression. Sirius saluted.  
  
"Yes sir! Sorry sir! Won't happen again sir!"  
  
"Now help me figure out what to do."  
  
"Oh come off it James. Everyone knows that you two are best buds. Just go up to her and tell her the truth. Then ask her out."  
  
"Are you nuts?!!?" James cried. "I don't like Lily that way.   
  
"Riiiight." Sirius said in disbelief.   
  
"What now?!"  
  
"Oh give me a break Prongs. I don't pretend to understand how your nutball mind works, but I do know when my Jamsiepoo is crushing on someone..even if he doesn't."  
  
"Look Padfoot, I cant help it. I have just never looked at her that way."  
  
"So look at her that way. Problem solved. If you find yourself attracted..then go for it. If not..then NEVER mention Cinderella again."  
  
James pondered that for a moment and then agreed. The ball was tonight anyway, so he could test out his feelings there and not have everyone breathing down his neck about it.   
  
*~~*~~*~~* four hours later..at the ball *~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Hey Remus!" Lily said, walking over to Remus and sitting on the chair next to him. "Can you believe this is our very last Masquerade ball at Hogwarts?"   
  
"Yeah, its astonishing. I never thought I would make it through Hogwarts..and now here we are..in our last year. And here you are..sitting there like a chicken, not telling James that you're his Cinderella"  
  
"Look hun, I know that you want me to be honest with him, but I just cant." Little did she know, James was right behind her, and heard every word. "He just doesn't like me that way. I have accepted it and we are still friends. I think its your turn to accept it. Honestly Reemy, sometimes I think your more in love with James than I am!" and she laughed. Then she looked over Remus' shoulder and spotted her friend Jake. "Be right back, I need to talk to Jake about Bella." She hopped up and started to walk toward Jake, while James, in turn, took her seat. For a minute he just sat there..staring at her. 'She looks breathtaking.' he thought. This year, she had dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, going to her grandma's house..and then on a date. (He remembered her telling Remus that with a laugh.) Instead of an ordinary dress, underneath her cloak, she wore a shimmering red gown, with spaghetti straps.  
  
"So, you have finally come out of your stupor?" Remus asked, grinning.   
  
"I still don't understand how she had blue eyes that night, but yes, I have smartened up."  
  
"Haven't you looked at her eyes tonight? I suggest you do." Remus said, standing up and holding out his chair for Lily as she trotted back over.   
  
"Thanks Reemy." She smiled, sitting down. "Hey Jamie! Hows the ball for you so far?"  
  
He was about to answer when someone shouted "Lily!! My love! Wouldst thou do me the honor of dancing with such a lowly member as myself?"   
  
James looked up and there was Sirius, bowing to Lily and holding out his hand. James narrowed his eyes at Padfoot and then looked at Lily, who was blushing. "Why Sirius! My knight! I would be honored do dance with such a handsome rouge as yourself!" She said dramatically, taking his hand. As Sirius led her out onto the dance floor, he looked back at James and winked. He could tell James was seething mad at him and he just gloried in it.   
  
*~~*~~* meanwhile *~~*~~*  
  
"Look at how she moons all over MY James." Ainsley said, with hate in her eyes. "Come on, Mel, I think its time we put our plan into action." The two girls walked over to where Sirius and Lily where dancing. "Hey Lily!" Ainsley said in a concerned voice. "Professor Dumbledor just told us to tell you that he needed to speak with you about your parents...he said it should be in private, so he would wait outside for you."  
  
"Oh my God! Oh I have to go Sirius, thanks for the dance. And thanks Ainsley for the message." Lily said, eyes wide and frightened. She pulled out of Sirius' arms and ran out the door. Ainsley and Mel stopped Siri from following, saying "I think this is something her female friends should help her through Sirius. We will take care of her. But I wouldn't expect for back for the rest of the night." And then they walked off in the same direction Lily had taken. Siri turned back to the table and saw James looking at him. Walking over, he took a chair from another table and sat down.  
  
"What the hell was that?! Did Ainsley say something hateful to Lily again?" James asked, looking mad.  
  
"No," Sirius replied, "Ainsley said that Professor Dumbledor wanted to meet with Lily outside about her parents." James' eyes got large.   
  
"SIRI! Her parents are right over there!!!!!" He shouted, and standing up, he started out the door, Sirius and Remus following. On the way outside, they met Dumbledor coming in.   
  
"Professor? Why did you want to talk to Lily outside? Did her parents do something wrong?" Remus asked.   
  
"Why no, of course not. I just wanted her to thank her parents for me for being chaperones." he replied.  
  
"Then why say that outside? That's not something private."   
  
"Well, I didn't want to go outside, its awfully cold. But Ms Hayes said that I should tell her outside, to save her the embarrassment of having everyone know her parents where there." James' eyes got huge.  
  
"Oh my God, she's going to do something to Lily!" he shouted and ran off. Sirius followed, leaving Remus to explain to Professor Dumbledor.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"So..you thought you could just steal my James and I would never make you regret it? Well, you thought wrong!" Ainsley said, waving her wand at Lily, who was currently tied to a tree.   
  
"Tichentius!!" she shouted, and suddenly the ropes around Lily started to tighten, crushing her. She cried out in pain.   
  
"Imobulize!!!!!" James shouted, running across the lawn into the Forbidden forest and pointing his wand directly at the ropes. Then he pointed it at Ainsley and Mel and shouted "Expedimantury!!" and the girls both flew back 10 feet. Sirius pointed his wand at the girls and said "If you move so much as an inch, you will both have green hair and zits for the REST of your lives." They glared, but didn't move.  
  
James ran to the tree and untied Lily, who was looking at him with tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Thanks guys, I was pretty scared for a minute there." she said, rubbing her wrists.  
  
James put his arms around her and hugged her, whispering in her ear. "Are you sure your okay? Those stupid skanks didn't hurt you did they?" and she nodded into his chest.   
  
Dumbledor and Remus came running across the lawn and right to the spot they had heard the shouting.   
  
"What has happened here, young ladies?" Dumbledor said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.   
  
"Well...uh..." Ainsley said. Dumbledor turned and glared at Mel.   
  
"You see..we were uh..." Mel said, looking down.   
  
"Both girls! To my office this instant!!!!" he thundered, marching the two girls back towards the lawn.  
  
"Ohhh I have just got to see this!" Sirius cried in glee and he and Remus took off after Dumbledor.  
  
"Well..I guess we better get back." Lily said, pulling out of James' arms and turning away.   
  
"Wait!" he said, grabbing her arm and spinning her back around. "I want to see something."  
  
"What do you want to se–" but she didn't get to finish, because James had leant down and was kissing the daylights out of her. Her arms went around his neck, his went around her waist and they just stood there for a few minutes..under the moonlight...two best friends kissing like there was no tomorrow.   
  
"I knew it" James said softly, after he had lifted his head up a little bit. "I knew you were my Cinderella."  
  
He looked into her eyes and saw that they were indeed blue, and sparkling with joy and love.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.   
  
"Because I knew you had never looked at me that way before. I would much rather have been friends forever, then have told you and made things weird between us." He kissed her again.  
  
"Lily...I have this odd feeling that we are meant to be together. And we will be. Forever." That being said, they started up the lawn again, holding hands.  
  
THEEEEEE ENDDDDD!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A/N ah yes we have reached the end. Sorry about the cornball ending, I would have done better, but there was like 2 minutes left of lunch break and i was in a rush. Why didnt you just change the ending before you uploaded it, you ask? Well thats simple. because i am possibly the laziest person on the face of the earth. ANywayz, hope you enjooyed.... see that button waaaaaay down there? yeah it means review...so..do it :D ) 


	2. Authors Note

Heh forgot to mention...I kinda went off with this whole Cinderella idea from a couple other greaaaaat stories I read, so you should check them out as well :D  
  
A Hogwarts Cinderella Tiger Lily21 1459229   
  
Cinderella ThreeEaredBunny 1593934 


End file.
